Preston Stormer
Preston Stormer, also known as “The Pro”, is the leader of the Alpha 1 Team, and has completed more missions than any other Hero. He is a fairly new model of Hero, but behaves in a way typical of “Classic Heroes.” Biography Early Life Preston Stormer was created in the Assembly Tower many years ago when Hero Factory was first founded and built. Preston’s first team included the first Alpha team leader, Thresher and Stormer’s fellow rookie heroes: Von Ness, Dunkan Bulk, and Jimi Stringer. During a mission to save New Stellac City from a giant robot; Thresher was injured by the robot and Von Ness fled in a Drop Ship. Stormer leapt onto the Drop Ship and attempted to order Von Ness down, but the rookie shook him off the cockpit and began to fly off. Stormer then performed “the coolest move in Hero Factory history” by jumping off the Drop Ship and onto the robot, and then plugging its wires into the wrong sockets, causing it to shut down. Stormer tracked Von Ness through the galaxy, learning how to scramble his Hero tracking signal, but did not find the rogue rookie. Career Stormer went on to a successful career as a Hero, and eventually became the leader of the Alpha 1 Team, though Stormer was less than overjoyed when he realized he’d be replacing his own idol. At one point, Stormer requested the construction of a unique weapon, fitted with an array of tools he knew would be useful. At one point, Stormer traveled to the mining planet Tallos 5 and encountered a mining bot who would later become Fire Lord. Stormer led the Alpha Team on a mission to Almaak V to investigate the disappearance of neighboring planet Almaak IV. There was no obvious natural explanation, and the population of Almaak V were descending into panic, whilst the government blamed a weapon supposedly developed in the Prima Giedi star system. However, Stringer recognized that the missing planet’s moon remained in place, suggesting the planet was hidden and not moved. The hero used his skill with sonic manipulation to disable the holographic cloaking system, and the entire incident was revealed as a plot by Almaak V government figures who sought to spark a war with the Prima Giedi planets. Last year, Stormer and the Alpha Team fought against the villain Cornelius Zo, who commanded an army of giant tiger ants. The ants were destroying the city, but Bulk devised a counter-attack using a tank known as the “Crusher”, the appearance of which caused the ants to flee. The same year, the team also apprehended a notorious space pirate. In the TV show “Dancing with the Heroes”, the judges ruled that Stormer had “two left feet.” Stormer became enraged and began firing energy pulses. Two months ago, Stormer led the Alpha Team to chase down fuel smugglers in the Faradai Belt. The mission was successful thanks to Natalie Breez. ''Rise of the Rookies Recently, the Alpha Team was called to guard a shipment of C-4000 explosives that was being hijacked by XPlode and Rotor. When XPlode abandoned his sidekick in battle, Stormer called William Furno, who was in the Hero Craft, to cuff Rotor. Rotor attempted to subdue the rookie with his weapon, but Stormer pushed Furno out of the path of the blast. At the Assembly Tower, Stormer advised Furno to replay the following mission in the Training Spheres, noting the rookie’s 18 errors. .]] Stormer decided to take the three rookies - William Furno, Mark Surge, and Natalie Breez - on a training mission. However, before arriving on location, Stormer received a transmission informing him of an attack on the Explosives Plant on Lemus 2. Despite feeling that three rookies didn’t make a team, he piloted the Hero Craft. At Stormer’s suggestion, they decided to fool the villains with a decoy. Despite the plan’s success, Stormer was downed by the combined forces of XPlode and Rotor. Furno ordered that their commander be put out of harm’s way, so that the rookie could take care of the duo themselves. Stormer, once revived, noticed a captured Rotor and complimented Furno. Furno revealed that XPlode had gotten away, but was running from fear. Stormer warned him not to be so sure and that they should be prepared when he attacks again. Preston and the Alpha Team accepted a radio interview with Hero Factory FM where Mak Megahertz talked to them about their battle with Cornelius Zo and gave him a brief recounting of the event, before being called off to another mission. Stormer and Furno were dispatched to an alien swamp world to stop the rampage of a giant insect. Furno downed the insect with sticky mud, splattering Stormer but completing the mission. Stormer was approached by the LEGO group to examine his action figure. He commented, ''“A little small, isn’t it?”. On Hero Factory FM, Mak Megahertz jokingly referred to Stormer as “good old Stormer.” Stormer began calling their switchboard to express his anger, and Mak retracted the statement. The week following Rotor’s capture, Corroder attacked a construction site. Stormer was stuck at the Hero Factory until his Hero Core recharged, though he remained in radio contact with the Heroes there - Bulk, Stringer, and Mark Surge. He sent Furno as back-up, complimenting him on his bluff tactics. Stormer later expressed his thoughts on the attacks of XPlode, Rotor, and Corroder, suspecting that the Heroes were being played. Later, Stormer, Breez, Surge and Furno were sent on a mission to Mekron City. Stormer spoke with Chief Drax, but the chief acted strange and threatened the Hero with a gun. Stormer easily placed Hero Cuffs on Drax, but the mad police bot sent out guard drones. Stormer felled most of them, and soon Meltdown crashed through the sky roof. The criminal used microscopic nanobots to hijack Stormer’s systems, causing him to try and destroy the Hero Factory. He threw Dunkan Bulk off of a Training Sphere, nearly killing him, stole a jetpack, and escaped into the city. Furno went after him, and in a duel on top of the skyscrapers, finally compared him to Von Ness. The little sanity left in Stormer resisted the urge to kill Furno, and the Hero passed out. The antidote to the nanobots was given to Stormer, and he recovered. After this incident, Stormer reasoned that someone wanted him dead. Stormer lost a foot race to Natalie Breez on Sarazon 8. When Mak Megahertz brought this up on Hero Factory FM whilst interviewing Breez, Stormer sent angry audio-mail consisting of inaudible yelling. Breez deciphered this as “Basically, I’m dead.” Mak then called Stormer a “big lugnut” and “teddy bear”, reassuring Breez that she was fine. Stormer sent mail to the show, telling Mak that he was going to rip his arms off as soon as he got out of the Refitting Chamber. Stormer caught up with the DJ and forcefully disassembled him, though Mak was later reassembled. Stormer also served as a judge on the Hero Factory TV show So You Think You Can Be a Hero? Stormer, Stringer, and Bulk were sent to New Stellac City to investigate a mysterious meteor. Stormer was persuaded by Quadal to try out his new armor on this mission. Upon arriving in New Stellac, Stormer realized it was a trap, just as two more meteorites hurtled into the square. These contained Thunder and Corroder, who emerged and did battle with the team. Thunder revealed his nebula gas cannon and shot Stormer, causing the team to lose communication with Zib and Quadal. Stormer survived due to Quadal’s armor. The Rookie Team was later sent as backup, but more meteorites, containing XPlode and Meltdown, arrived at roughly the same time. Stormer and his team saved the rookies from the henchbots’ attack, and the factions began to fight. As they battled, Von Ness, having transformed into an ebony behemoth, appeared in the sky and revealed his new name: “Von Nebula.” He created a black hole that sucked in the entire Heroes’ weapons, including Stormer’s multifunctional ice weapon. Determined to bring Von Nebula to justice, Stormer leapt into the black hole, Furno following. Inside the black hole, Stormer and Furno used anti-gravity thruster rings to keep from being drawn into the vortex’s heart. Von Nebula then reappeared and demanded the rings, but the heroes would not reveal which one of them had them. Von Nebula attacked Stormer, but Furno used the rings to reverse the gravity of the black hole. Stormer seized his chance and grabbed the villain’s black hole orb staff, sucking his former teammate into it. Stormer and Furno barely escaped as the black hole exploded behind them. After Von Nebula’s henchbots had been captured, Stormer made an official announcement to the public: William Furno was no ordinary hero, and deserved to be treated with respect. Later, Furno and Stormer discussed the security of the cell they had placed the black hole orb staff in. ''Ordeal of Fire'' The Alpha Team was recently sent on a mission to defend Tanker Station 22 from the Fire Lord’s minions. Stormer ordered Furno to take the high ground, while him and the others kept the civilians safe. They soon came into conflict with Drilldozer and discovered their weapons were incapable of damaging the henchbot’s armor. Fire Lord recognized Stormer, yet Stormer did not. Though the workers managed to escape to safety, the Heroes suffered a terrible defeat, and attempted to retreat. The villains surrounded then, though Surge managed to draw them away while the other Heroes left. When they returned to the Hero Factory, Stormer tried to convince Mr. Makuro to give them the Upgrade in order to better combat their new threat. Unwilling at first, Makuro eventually relented due to Stormer’s commitment, and the three Heroes were all rebuilt. Immediately after being rebuilt, Stormer, Breez, and Furno were sent to Virtual Training in order to adapt to their new bodies. Despite how they handled their session, they insisted they were set and returned to Tanker Station 22. They attempted to go on a stealth mission, though Furno blew their cover after his weapon set off. Stormer engaged the Fire Lord in a duel, and was told about how he was once a mining bot who was altered by scientists to absorb fuel cells. As the Fire Lord prepared to drop Stormer off a ledge, a Hero Pod containing Nex and Evo arrived, giving the Heroes an upper hand in battle. After they successfully apprehended Drilldozer and Nitroblast, Fire Lord went to the largest fuel deposit, and Stormer led the attack on him. As the Fire Lord was about to win, Jetbug was kicked out of the ship he was piloting, which rammed into Fire Lord and severed his absorption hand. Stormer managed to defeat and cuff the Fire Lord, and discovered Surge had been responsible for defeating the criminal. At Hero Factory, as they watched Surge receive his upgrade, the Fire Lord was escorted in. Stormer told Furno and Breez that the Fire Lord would be cleansed of his addiction to fuel, and was later present at a ceremony to commemorate Surge’s bravery. ''Savage Planet'' Stormer, along with other members of the Alpha Team, received a distress call from Aldous Witch on the jungle planet of Quatros. A report from Rookie Hero Rocka, however, indicated that the planet had become unstable and that all wildlife would attack everything in sight. In an effort to adapt to the environment, the Alpha Team was given an upgrade to new animal armor, with Stormer gaining the power of a rhinoceros. Arriving on Quatros, the Heroes discovered that Professor Aldous Witch had been turned into a tyrant known as Witch Doctor after being exposed to the Quaza from a mysterious skull. During this time, Stormer allowed Heroes Rocka and Furno to teach them to lead the Alpha team. He split them up into two groups: he and Bulk would be led by Rocka while Furno commanded Stringer and Nex. Rocka, Stormer, and Bulk went through a teleporter that shrunk them. However, Nex was eventually able to revert them to their original sizes. Then Stormer personally fought Aldous Witch until Rocka enter the battle. However, in the end Stormer swiped the Witch Doctor’s skull staff, causing Aldous Witch's energy to fade. They then transported Aldous Witch back to the Hero Factory. ''Breakout'' Stormer and the Alpha 1 Team were stationed at the Hero Factory Breakout began when heroes William Furno and Rocka were escorting criminal Voltix to the prisoner storage. Voltix however, used his power on Von Nebula’s staff which caused the chain reaction which deactivated all the villain’s cells. Then Stormer led the Alpha 1 Team into the fray. He started fighting Jawblade but when rookie hero Nathan Evo tried to follow the villains into the black hole in which they were escaping, Stormer abandoned his fight to stop Evo from entering the black hole. Stormer was assigned to recapture the villain Speeda Demon. Stormer was outfitted with dual power blades and Hero Cuffs as well as a mach bike. Stormer then went to the planet Kollix IV where he chased Speeda Demon. He used his drones to fire at Speeda Demon but they were destroyed. However, it gave Stormer enough time to get in front of him. Speeda Demon however, shot a blast of energy which buried Stormer under chunks of ice. Stormer however recovered quickly and cuffed Speeda Demon making him crash into a mountain. He returned to the Hero Factory and learned that the mysterious Black Phantom was inside. Stormer then had Daniella Capricorn give a false report so that Black Phantom would be diverted away from the command room. Stormer, Surge, Furno, Stringer, Evo and Rocka entered the upgrading room where Black Phantom unleashed an army of Arachnix Drones all over the room. However after some quick thinking by Evo, Black Phantom was defeated. ''Brain Attack'' During the Brain Attack, Stormer with help from Furno led Bulk, Rocka, Evo and Breez into battle. Stormer mostly fought off the millions of brains on the streets of Makuhero City. Stormer’s most heroic move in the fight was when Stormer froze three Frost Beasts at once. When the Dragon Bolt reached the Hero Factory, Stormer and the Alpha team defeated a corrupted Surge’s army of robots while Rocka defeated the Dragon Bolt. ''Invasion From Below'' When Antropolis was invaded by Jumpers, Stormer led most of Alpha Team there to help out. Stormer later headed into the city in his newly-built freeze machine, along with Furno and Rocka in their new mechs. There, he helped Bulk and Surge, and fought Jaw Beasts, ultimately getting dragged underground by one. Stormer was eventually found in the Queen Beast's lair, along with Furno and Surge, when the rest of the heroes showed up. After Bulk let Stormer out of Evo's spider machine's pod, Stormer threw it at the Queen Beast, pinning her against the nest, and largely destroying the nest in the process. Stormer then escaped with the rest of the heroes. Personality Stormer is a no-nonsense sort of hero, and is very loyal. He dislikes theatricality, but is courageous and level-headed in battle. He is currently in turmoil over the death of a rookie teammate on-mission, despite evidence that he was in no way to blame for the incident, and cannot shake the idea that he could have done something to help. Since then, he has been especially hard on new team members. Some can take it, but others have to be transferred to other squads. He is also highly competitive, and set his sights on leading Alpha Team in the knowledge that he would be good at the job. He likes his position of command, but admits that he can sometimes be set in his ways. Stormer is also very quick to anger, as seen many times on Hero Factory FM. Appearance Preston Stormer initially had white and blue armor, as well as translucent blue eyes and Hero Core. In Stormer’s 2.0 form, he wore white armor, while his eyes and Hero Core remained blue. He also had headgear packed with sensors and fitted with a telescopic lens for better sight. In Stormer’s 3.0 form, he retains his white armor, as well as his blue eyes and Hero Core. His helmet now resembles that of a White Rhinoceros. In Stormer’s Breakout XL form, he is a huge, towering hero, with bulky white armor with blue accents, and a giant power sword. In Brain Attack, Stormer has white and clear light blue armor, a silver and light blue visor, locking clamps, shield, flick-fire missiles, and a sword. In Invasion From Below, he was primarily white with blue eyes and a silver chest plate. Weapons Stormer was equipped with a multifunctional ice weapon, specially designed for him at his request. The main component of the tool, which covers his entire right arm, is a glacier-like ice blade, known as a bolt shooter. This is formed from a composite ice stronger than ordinary metals, and whilst the blade can form in under a second, a new one must be generated every few minutes. Also attached to the weapon was a high-speed rotary saw blade, a grappling spear, and a hardened piton blade. This weapon was sucked up in a black hole created by Von Nebula during a battle in New Stellac City, though he eventually got it back. After his first Upgrade, Stormer carried a multi-tool ice shield that could shoot ice spikes. An ice blade was attached to it, which could freeze anything it came into contact with, and a tube leading from the shield meant the weapon could be powered from his Hero Core. He also used a baton in battle. On Quatros, Stormer carried a claw, featuring dual fold-out blades. During Breakout, Stormer carried a Power Sword and plasma blaster. In his Brain Attack form, Stomer wields an sword, flick-fire missiles, and a shield. Set Information Preston Stormer was released as one of the Hero Factory canister sets in summer 2010. His product number is 7164 and contains 17 pieces. His parts could be combined with those of the Natalie Breez and William Furno sets to construct the Lucas Valor model, using instructions from the September-October issue of LEGO Brickmaster magazine. Stormer was re-released in January 2011 as one of the six canister sets. The set was marketed under the name “Stormer 2.0” (in conjunction with the other “2.0” sets in the wave). His product number was 2063 and contained 31 pieces, including a special badge armor piece. His parts could be combined with Breez 2.0 to create a combiner model, and a code printed under his canister lid could be entered at HeroFactory.com as part of the HeroPad feature. Stormer most recent release was in summer 2011 as one of the six canister sets. The set was marketed under the name “Stormer 3.0” (in conjunction with the other “3.0” sets in the wave). His product number was 2145 and contained 31 pieces, including a translucent green armor piece printed with the name “Stormer 3.0” and a rhino pattern. His parts could be combined with Rocka 3.0 to create a combiner model, and a code printed under his canister lid could be entered at HeroFactory.com. Quotes Mirror World Alternate Universe In the Mirror World Alternate Universe, Preston Stormer failed to defeat the Legion of Darkness, was seriously damaged, and went into hiding. Stormer was then refitted with new legs and his upper body became a square weapons platform equipped with concussion missiles. When Brains attacked the Citadel, Stormer called in all Heroes and fought the brains. When alternate Von Nebula attacked him, he along with the other Preston Stormer fought and defeated Von Nebula. Trivia *Stormer is voiced by John Schneider in Rise of the Rookies, Ordeal of Fire, Savage Planet, Breakout, and Brain Attack, and by Peter Serpenuk in Invasion from Below. *An actor named Fabian Deon plays Preston Stormer in Tibor Terrell's Hero Factory: The Musical. *Stormer, along with Furno, are the only heroes who have appeared in all of the Hero Factory waves. *When Stormer was still a rookie, he used an ice pistol with a spike on the edge that could serve as a melee weapon. (This was before he gained his multifunctional ice weapon.) *In The Enemy Within, Stormer is revealed to be able to scramble his own signal even while corrupted, according to Zib. *In Savage Planet, Stormer is shown to be fairly good at stealth, as he sneaks behind Albus Witch to confiscate his skull staff. *In Breakout, Stormer is equipped with a plasma blaster and Power sword but he never used them against Speeda Demon. He could have used them after his drones were destroyed. He did use his plasma blaster in Brain Attack when Furno was shooting his plasma blaster. *Stormer being corrupted by the effects of nanobots is similar to Zane from Ninjago. But in Zane's case, he got corrupted by the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, causing him to become the Ice Emperor and being a ruthless being toward the Ninja. Coincidentally, both of them have a white theme and use the element of Ice. Appearances *''The Trials of Furno'' (First Appearance) *''Trials of Furno'' *''Core Crisis'' *''Core Crisis'' *''Stuck on a Problem!'' *''The Enemy Within'' *''The Enemy Within'' *''Von Nebula'' *''Ordeal of Fire'' *''Ordeal of Fire'' *''Creep Crushers'' *''Jungle Of Danger!'' *''Savage Planet'' *''Savage Planet'' *''Hero Factory FM'' *''The Makuhero Star'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Breakout'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #1: The Doom Box (Book)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #2: Legion of Darkness (Book)'' *''Brain Attack'' *''Brain Attack (Game)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #3: Collision Course (Book)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #4: Robot Rampage (Book)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #5: Mirror World (Book)'' *''Invasion from Below'' See Also *Gallery External Links *Preston Stormer Testimonial *Preston Stormer Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Stormer 2.0 Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Stormer 3.0 Building Instructions on LEGO.com de:Preston Stormer Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:LEGO Category:Team Leader Category:Brain Attack Category:Invasion from Below Category:The Doom Box Category:Collision Course Category:Mirror World Category:Robot Rampage Category:Breakout Category:Savage Planet Category:Ordeal of Fire Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Veteran Category:Ice Category:2013